


it will change while it was changed

by sandns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandns/pseuds/sandns
Summary: 当战后他们被改变





	it will change while it was changed

**Author's Note:**

> Harry PotterX Severus Snape HPSS，前后有意义 黑化 OOC BDSM 注意可能会有年龄操作

暂贴  
待修  
找个能写肉的地方真难啊

Snape小心的试图调整一下着力点让已经开始疼痛的膝盖舒服一点，背上迅速的感受到的火辣表示了他主人对他行为的态度。

“我允许你动了吗？”Harry Potter，再次打败了不可说的巫师界的救世主，以一种他绝对不会在其他人面前使用的语气说。

“没有，主人”Snape继续看着地板，“请原谅”

“看来你需要一点帮助才知道什么是不可以。五下”

Harry威严的声音让他感到一股颤栗顺着他的脊柱向下划过。当Harry行使他的权利时，他自己清晰大声的计数，然后加上谢谢主人的句尾。

“你将一个人呆在这，保持着你现在的样子直到我回来”他的主人下达了一个新命令，然后是远离的脚步声，关门声。

Snape感觉到背部的鞭痕在汗水划过的时候更加疼痛了，对比之下膝盖的疼痛已经不能让他在意。

他分神去想为什么他们会到现在这种状态来分散疼痛。

 

伏地魔死了。令人意外的，他也活了下来。更出人（准确的说是他和阿不思）意料的是大难不死的男孩也活了下来，再一次证明着梅林对他的偏爱。与多数人认为的相反，他Snape认为自己活下来是梅林的诅咒。

战后，他感觉到彷徨。他一生都是被控制的棋子，他两届的主人是他不同时期的生存意义。他一面感受对自己被奴役的愤怒一面对此感恩，他知道这种状态是他这种人生存下去的必需品。他渴求被强大的力量支配的恐惧以及随之而来的幸福。他不知道是不是所有的食死徒都是这样，但是他无法被改变。他生下来就是这样的。

随着老主人的离去而离去是他最好的收场。但是他被救了回来。对未来的恐惧与被另一个Potter拯救的羞辱让他失去了理智。在救世主再一次去圣芒戈探望他时他失控了，他不知道自己还能如何活下去，他像个悲惨的被抛弃的小丑一样控诉着Harry Potter，控诉着一切。一如既往的，刚刚毕业的年轻人对他的不识好歹身体力行的表示了愤怒。

他们打了起来。

而直到这个时候他才意识到眼前这个男孩已经成为了一个他所不知道的男人。第一次意识到Harry Potter已经强大到了打败了伏地魔，那个甚至连邓布利多都无法用力量打败的男人。

他立刻感觉到了敬畏，以及能再次被支配的渴望。

仿佛是梅林第一次听到他的许愿，强大的男人在正确的时候对他进行了摄魂取念，他所有耻于开口想法与妄念在他的新主人面前摊开，一览无余。

第二天男人再来的时候他看着那双眼睛就知道了他的人生即将由这位新主人谱写。

然后他再也没有直视过那双只会在他最深层的梦里出现的眼睛。

跪在地板上的姿势随着时间的增长让更多的疼痛聚集在膝盖上，他慢慢的抬头看着镜子里的自己。汗水打湿了他的头发，一缕一缕的垂在他的脸旁，赤裸的上身，背后布满着鞭痕，左侧乳头带着一个镶嵌着红宝石的乳环，刺进乳头的部分是黄色的，十分格兰芬多的颜色。当他的主人愿意，就可以把链条拴在乳环上牵引他。全身上下只有一条白色三角裤，这是他主人刻意吩咐的，他的主人不想看见他那令人作呕的下体，他对此毫无疑问。他只是感觉有一点伤心，只有一点。他告诫自己不可以奢求更多，他本来会像暴风雨中海上被命运玩弄的小船一样颠簸，但是他的主人给与了他庇护，他不应该奢求更多。

他的主人知道他是一个什么样的人，知道他是多么的渴望臣服——当他第三次拒绝掉了由主人提出的给与他一部分自由的时间之后。他最不需要的就是自由，他想要的全部自由就是在主人玩够了之后能躺在主人的床下，等待着主人下一次的召唤。并不是他不喜欢那些游戏，而是在等待的期间，他会在心底悄悄的称呼他的主人为Harry。

是的，不知道是从什么时候，他爱上了Harry Potter。但是他永远都不会说。等Harry厌倦的时候，他会带着他仅剩的可笑的自尊安静的离开。

现在，他已经在想念他的主人了。

不知过了多久，当他听到门被推开时的声音他的心平静了下来。不管他多么想转头去看他的主人，他不能。他听到脚步声离他越来越近，他的心又开始紧张了起来。

“很好”他的主人毫不吝啬的肯定他。“你想得到什么嘉奖？”

一个吻。他在自己脑内大声的喊，但他只是舔了舔干渴的嘴唇礼貌的回答“您的肯定就是我的嘉奖”

Harry轻轻的笑了起来“你居然会天真的认为我没有注意到你抬起了头？是我的猫头鹰寄给了你一封许可吗？”

Snape绷紧了身体，诅咒着自己为什么会抬头。

“二十下”Harry拿出了鞭子。

新的鞭痕的范围更广，甚至有几下打到了胸前，一瞬间里Snape还以为会打到脸上，但是他控制住了自己没有躲闪。

“我有时候会觉得，你是故意惹我生气来为自己赢得鞭子”Harry用鞭子挑起他的头，他迅速的垂下眼睛。“不是的，主人”

倒不是说他不渴望被Harry鞭打，但是单纯的惩罚并不能给他带来快感。如果Harry在鞭打的同时亲吻他，不，不需要亲吻，只要摸摸他的嘴唇，他能肯定那就是另一种感受了。

Harry向下打量着他，目光扫到已经红肿的膝盖，眨了下眼睛，他也没有预料到会出去这么久，都怪该死的马尔福。Harry掏出魔杖召来了项圈和锁链，扔在地上。“自己戴好”

Snape熟练的将项圈绑好，挂上锁链，把另一端举到Harry的身前“请主人引导我”

Harry接过链条，起身向餐厅走去，Snape四肢着地的像一只大型犬一样跟在他的身后。偶尔走的太慢绷紧的链条就会拽着他的项圈提醒他。

 

餐厅的桌上已经摆好了食物，Harry常坐的座位下有一个白色的圆盘。那是属于Snape的。最开始他是和Harry一起坐在餐桌旁吃饭的，但是后来他拒绝了，他有足够的理由认为如果有一天他彻底抛弃了羞耻心他就能向他的主人坦诚。

Snape跪在椅子旁边，拉过餐盘等着主人把食物赏赐给他。他知道今天有他喜欢吃的土豆烤饼，但是他不知道自己能不能得到。

Harry坐进座位，他当然也看到了家养小精灵准备了Snape喜欢的食物，但是今天他违反了两次，所以他不应该获得它，Harry在心里衡量，但是我回来晚了，看看他的膝盖吧。

Harry把土豆烤饼切了一半，扔到Snape的餐盘里，圆盘被冲力震得晃荡起来，Snape紧盯着餐盘不希望有任何食物掉落到餐盘外，那意味着他得吃下去地板上额外附赠的不仅限于尘土的礼物。圆盘晃荡了几下稳住了，没有东西掉落。他双手撑在盘子双侧，伏下身用嘴巴去咬那块烤的金黄诱人的饼。

尽管已经看过很多次了，但是Harry仍然不习惯。在他小时候被他的麻瓜亲戚最恶劣的对待时他们也没有让他像狗一样趴在地上进食。他感到深深的后悔，他变成了一个什么样的人啊。但是他没有选择的权利，他只能这样做。他看着Snape因为没有固定而散落下的头发，因为下垂而擦过食物，他想为他把头发向后挽起，但是他不敢。他仍记得刚开始的时候他没有注意的碰到了Snape的身上时Snape猛的退缩了一下，这个男人不喜欢他的碰触。他咬着嘴唇试图转移自己的注意力回到自己的盘子里。

Snape吃完了那半块食物，知道自己不能够再得到其他的食物了，虽然他并没有吃饱，但是这是他下午两次失误的惩罚。于是他在原地跪好，等待着主人进餐完毕。

Harry知道Snape没有吃饱，这个消瘦的男人甚至比他还高，但是从他看的书上来说，控制食欲和性欲是最好的。可是知道有人饥肠辘辘的跪在自己旁边，自己却不能给他食物还是让Harry自己也没有了胃口。他盘子里的食物基本上还和刚摆上的时候一样，但是他一口也无法勉强自己吃下去了。


End file.
